In recent years, there has been an effort to bring video technology into vehicles, either in the form of a television, a computer, or a video game display. The goal has been to provide vehicle occupants with information and/or entertainment beyond that offered by simple dashboard gauges and conventional vehicle audio systems.
Despite these efforts, video monitors, until now, have been impractical as vehicle accessories. This impracticability has resulted from the relatively bulky size and inferior picture quality of most portable monitors, and from difficulties inherent in establishing and maintaining the monitor's position and orientation.
Recent advances in flat-panel technology have addressed problems previously associated with monitor size and picture quality, providing dramatically improved picture quality in smaller monitors. However, problems associated with monitor position and orientation have persisted. In particular, when in use, monitors typically should be deployed where they may be viewed by one or more vehicle occupants from their established seats without obstructing the mobility or view of other occupants. In addition, when not in use, monitors should be stowed where they maximize occupant space and facilitate occupant ingress and egress. Finally, monitor movement between stowed and deployed configurations should be simple, convenient, and reproducible, so that movement may be accomplished within a cramped, moving vehicle.